Lucky escape
by Tansku94
Summary: Tsuna's day isn't normal, not when police has ambushed him. Reborn would kill him if he would be caught by the police. R27 one-shot fanfic, please enjoy! :D.


**_A Lucky Escape_**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, but its rightful owner Akira Amano**

**Story's idea is MINE! **

**Please enjoy. If you find some grammar mistakes, you can point them out :).**

**This story is for my cute sister Tsuki94!  
**

**EDIT I found mistakes which I fixed and now it is easier read, what are dialogies and what is story ^^" I'm sorry about problems.**

Tsuna was ready to **murder**, who ever was it, who gave the tip that told he has meeting with other mafia family, in USA for police! He could understand if some civil had seen and called police, but this, this was planned! Actually he wouldn't even bother over this, if wasn't that he had as his guardians, his most annoying guardians. Who ever else, but these two! How he could get them to listen him, even one! Mukuro and Hibari didn't listen him, or they did, but only if Tsuna got angry and used his boss "voice". But back to business, he didn't **need** anything to distract him more, when these **two** were in the same room!

Everything began when he arrived in scene and his intuition warned from danger. Tsuna had thought that that guilty was mafia family, but when he, Mukuro and Hibari had step inside the building, there was yell: "THIS IS POLICE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, RISE YOUR ARM!"

Tsuna had almost got a heart attack. Still he understood immediately, that this was the danger which his intuition had warned. He had gave his orders immediately.

"Spread! No fighting and killing!" Tsuna knew, that he couldn't be ever too cautious with these two. Hibari even if he didn't mean to, could hit opponent too hard, particularly if they annoyed him. And police happen to be one thing what annoyed Hibari. Mukuro in turn... Was Mukuro. Even if Tsuna trusted his abilities, man got habit to scare people. And Tsuna didn't want poor polices get nightmares because of Mukuro. What he didn't realise, that Hibari and Mukuro both leaved by his orders, but they were still worried about Tsuna, even if they would never admit it.

"Hands up and surrender!" To Tsuna this police reminded him Ryohei, only EXTREME missed in sentences. Tsuna had ran deeper inside of building, when again his two guardians had ran to windows and dropped out. Tsuna could heard gun shots immediately, but with his intuition he knew those bullets wouldn't hit him. He turned around in corner and run throught the window at end of the hallway. He fell from second floor, thank you for Reborn's training it didn't even felt bad. Tsuna ran at alleyway.

Just as he was in alleyway, his intuition warned from danger ahead. The sky hide quickly another alleyway. Tsuna cursed american polices from their stubborness. Did these peole know who he was and that was why they were so stubborn. Vongola was however spread out in to all countries, some very much and some too little.

Tsuna didn't want to hurt polices, he didn't think them as his enemies, they just tried to keep world in order. So they had same kind goal. But these cops were getting in his nerves. Well at least Mukuro and Hibari had gotten out, before they had caused chaos. Tsuna leaved his hiding place, when he didn't see anybody.

"Hey you!" **now** Tsuna was sure, that Lucky godness only played with him today! Tsuna started running, even if he find it was stupid idea. He got two other polices attention, which started running after him.

_"Shit! What did I do to deserve this, __**today**__ of all days!?"_

Tsuna shook the police of his tail, Reborn didn't train him with guns and boms for nothing. When brunet thought of Reborn, he couldn't do nothing but shiver from fear. If his tutor/advisor would knew that he got caught by police trap or worse police would caught him, he didn't want to think what he would do to him.

_"But Reborn is more than advis-"_

He couldn't finish his thought whern he turned around corner and bumped **in police**. Tsuna was just about to turn around and leave in the other direction, when his hand was grabbed. He was same time pushed in ground and his hands were placed behind his back. Tsuna didn't fight back, because he didn't want to hurt the police. He shivered when he thought about when Reborn would find out, he could only hope he would get head start, so he could survive alive from his tutor handling. Police picked him up from ground and took him in police car.

"Dame-Tsuna, boss shouldn't never get caught." Then brunet was pushed in car and before he even realized the door was shut down before his eyes. This voice was familiar and only one person called him "Dame-Tsuna". It sent a chill down his spine when man had whispered in his ears. Even if he regonized the man, he could still only stare, his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe Reborn had dressed as cop! Reborn stepped behind the wheel and announced to other cops that he would take prisoner to station. Reborn was soon driving away from the scene. Tsuna paled soon when he realized he was **with **Reborn, only the two of them. In car and he was handcuffed. Younger one also noticed from mirror that the hitman was smirking. He could only swallow.

"W-What is it Reborn?" Tsuna heard his voice quivering and it sounded weak, he had even stutter! He couldn't understand why some part of his brain still was afraid of Reborn, he was the boss now, had been two years! But even Dino was still afraid Reborn, so he couldn't be blamed. Furthermore Dino had only defend himself from baby Reborn! Tsuna had to defend himself from ADULT REBORN!

Arcobalenos had gotten their bodies back, not immeadiately, but about five years after Representative Battles of the Rainbow.

"Dame-Tsuna haven't I taught you better?" Reborns voice was cold, why Tsuna which Tsuna knew Reborn wasn't satisfied something. Hell there was **a lot** where that man wasn't satisfied!

"Wait a minute... Was it** you** who gave hint to police!?" Tsuna yelled, when he realized how quickly Reborn had found him! He was really, really angry, when he noticed Reborns smirk widening. That answered his question, and it was definite YES. Tsuna clenched his hands in fist.

"Don't get mad Tsunayoshi." Tsuna hated this resort. Reborn had started call him Tsunayoshi, always when he wanted to calm him and it worked **too well**.

"I didn't get mad, I just got annoyed." little lie, Tsuna didn't care, he wouldn't let this get him mad! He wouldn't sulk, what he did even if he didn't admit it. Reborns smirk only widened, when he stopped the car.

"Reborn?" Tsuna heard his voice waver, but it would be better to know why Reborn had stopped the car. His intuition gave just warning when bullet scratched his cheek. Vongola boss paled, when Reborn pointed Leon at him. He knew why he was punished.

"I- I w-was going t-to e-escape... Reborn." Brunet stuttered and he cursed it.

"Dame-Tsuna, Vongola boss does **not** stutter." Reborn said before other bullet scratched Tsunas other cheek. Tsuna swallowed his famous yelp, he wouldn't squawk, **not now**. The sky only nodded, because he didn't trust his voice. Reborn face however told him that wasn't enough.

"Of course not." Tsuna cheered in his mind when he didn't stutter. Reborn got out of the car. Tsuna watched cautiously when Reborn came in front of his door. Reborn opened it and nodded to Tsuna get out of the car. Tsuna sighed his intuition didn't warn any kind of danger or anything else. He was however somehow tense. Tsuna get out awkwardly because he was still handcuffed. Reborn closed car doors after Tsuna.

"Reborn, would you please just release me?" Tsuna asked and raised his handcuffed hands. Reborn only smirked and walked closer and kissed Tsuna. After stopping his smirk only widened and he walked building what belonged to Vongola. When they had came back there that Tsuna didn't know, but he knew he was still in shock.

"Reborn! Even if you are my boyfriend that doesn't mean you can do that in public!" Tsuna yelled embarrassed before he ran to his tutor/advisor/lover without handcuffs. Tsuna however didn't notice missing handcuffs.


End file.
